


Like A Vendetta

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [19]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demons, F/M, Remembered Death, Remembered torture, Succubus!Caroline, hybrid!Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: When Caroline can't hunt her preferred prey, she finds herself facing something else instead.





	Like A Vendetta

Caroline remembered being human. She remembered the pain of her death on a Spring Break gone wrong, the low chanting of witches as the knife plunged into her chest over and over, the burn of salt and ash. The way moonlight had turned their blood black and sweet, when she'd woken with a voracious hunger and claws.

Becoming a demon wasn't all bad. Caroline had always liked sex, had enjoyed the games played to get it. She liked being the aggressor, knowing that she was the predator now.

Predictably, she wasn't particularly fond of witches. So when she felt that first shift in the air that spoke of magic, she started hunting. For all that witches had created her, few expected her to hunt them. Male or female, her appetites didn't discriminate. Death or sex fed her easily, and tonight she had death on her mind.

The last witch she'd killed had cried. Caroline wasn't much for tears, she preferred other more volatile emotions on her tongue. She was considering all the ways she could inspire the correct cocktail of feelings, when she caught sight of the witch.

And more importantly, who she was with.

Vampires.

Caroline had bedded one or two in her decades of living, found them fun. Particularly, their stamina. Most humans were a delicious meal, but a vampire was a banquet. A little blood for payment of services rendered, and she could toy with them for hours, wrap them up in whatever sexual haze she'd chosen, and by morning she was deliciously sated, the grinding need in her bones quieted.

But vampires were also possessive, and she'd no wish to interfere with their games. Sighing in disappointment, she blinked when one of the vampires looked up. A tumble of curls, intense blue eyes, his gaze locked curiously with hers. Caroline was impressed. Very few, even among the undead, realized her otherness. Unlike folklore suggested, she hardly smelled of sulphur, and what she carried beneath her skin hid along her marrow.

But those eyes were old and curious, a delicious hint of greed as his gaze dragged down her skimpy outfit. His interest caught the table's attention, and she saw the witch start, heard her murmured warning.

Succubus.

Her lips curled, and she lifted her fingers to wave at the uneasy witch, let a hint of her truth show in her eyes. Caroline was startled by the flash of heat, that burning curiosity shifting to something far more blatant. Amused, curious herself, she gave a moment to study that handsome face before turning and walking away.

If she put a little more sway into her movements, all that was her business. She felt eyes on her as she hunted, her body and scent a lure. She only glanced back once, fingers curled through her choice of dinner, to find the vampire watching her with glittering gold sparks in his eyes.

Mischief rode her, and she dropped her perfect facade. Smiled at him with her delicate fangs, the endless black of her eyes before turning away. The skin between her shoulder blades burned even after the door to the club shut behind her.

* * *


End file.
